Trampoline Fun
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Shizuo is walking about innocently but is attracted to the sound of someone giggling. Imagine his surprise when he sees Izaya bouncing on a trampoline like a five year old. Shizaya. I own nothing.


Trampoline Fun

Shizuo wandered around smoking a cigarette. He looked around with an expression of boredom. Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone giggling. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. Curiosity getting the better of him he followed the voice to its owner. Shizuo froze when he saw who it was.

"Izaya?" He said incredulously.

There was Izaya, jumping and giggling like a five year old, on a trampoline. Usually just looking at him annoyed Shizuo but he was too surprised to feel that way right now. Izaya looked just as surprised to see him. They stared at each other in an awkward silence. Apparently, Izaya did not want to be caught. Shizuo stood rooted to the spot but Izaya sat uncomfortably on the trampoline.

"What are you doing?" Shizuo asked.

"I'm having fun, Shizu-chan!" Izaya said. "You should try it sometime!"

Shizuo glared and clenched his hands in irritation. He entertained thoughts of murdering Izaya but somehow he looked so vulnerable right now and that killed the mood. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms to try and calm himself. When he opened again Izaya was sitting on the edge of the trampoline with his legs hanging over the edge. He was swinging them back and forth while watching Shizuo with his usual cocky smirk.

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked. "Don't think you can take me?"

Immediately, Izaya didn't look so vulnerable to him anymore. A vain started pulsing in his forehead as his anger spiked upward into a rage. Grinding his teeth together he called out "_I-ZA-YA!_", his tell-tale sign of attack. Shizuo charged him and threw a punch at him but Izaya retreated onto the trampoline. With a playful yet sinister expression he coaxed Shizuo onto the trampoline with him.

Izaya jumped up and down while Shizuo climbed on. He giggled as Shizuo tried and failed to attack him again. It took little from Izaya to dodge him now. Shizuo couldn't keep his balance and he became a stumbling fool. However, Izaya grew too relaxed and when he dodged his attack the blonde bartender looking man stumbled into him and they fell onto the trampoline together. Shizuo sat up and straddled his waist. Izaya stared up at him with masked concern. Even he couldn't get out of this one.

"Hah! Who's laughing now you louse?" Shizuo smirked.

"What are you going to do now?" Izaya asked. "Kiss me? Fuck me? I didn't know you liked me that way Shizu-chan. You should have just said so instead of trying to kill me."

"What are you on about?" Shizuo said in honest confusion.

"Well, you are straddling me aren't you?" He asked.

Shizuo stared at Izaya in disbelief. He was only growing more annoyed the more Izaya went on. He knew Izaya was screwing with him too. What would he do if Shizuo actually felt that way? Probably laugh at him, the asshole. He clenched his hand and raised it to punch him but then jerked to a stop. He looked down at himself and confirmed that yes, Izaya is caressing his stomach. Shizuo looked at him incredulously and suddenly felt his hands slip under his shirt. He didn't know how to react to this.

Suddenly, Shizuo noticed that Izaya has an odd expression on his face. He realized with a start that it is fear.

"You're afraid?" Shizuo asked.

He was so shocked by this that he lowered his arm without bothering to remove Izaya's hands. Izaya appeared his just as shocked but he was surprised that Shizuo noticed. He smirked playfully and pretended that he was wrong but Shizuo didn't buy it. A guarded look appeared on the blonde's face and he got up. Somehow, that scared Izaya even more than getting punched. Shizuo turned and walked away. Izaya immediately jumped to his feet and went after him.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya called.

"Go away." Shizuo muttered.

"Shizu-chan…?" Izaya whispered.

Not surprisingly Shizuo didn't hear him this time. After a moment Izaya hopped after him and tackled him onto the trampoline. Shizuo growled and tried to shake him off. Izaya refused to take the hint and only tightened his arms around him. He buried his face in his neck. Shizuo demanded that he let him go but when that failed he started tugging on Izaya's hair in the hopes of making him let go. However, that didn't work either. Izaya held fast to him although his eyes watered from the hair pulling. When Shizuo felt a tear land on his neck he gave up and sighed.

"What's gotten into you?" Shizuo asked.

"I could ask the same thing." Izaya retorted.

Shizuo made non-sensical grumbling noises. The only sound heard from the two was their breathing. Izaya relaxed when Shizuo gave up all attempts of getting away. He snuggled into his back. It occurred to Shizuo that he could probably get away now but he found he didn't want to nor did it feel right to him. However, thanks to Izaya dropping his guard he could roll onto his back.

Izaya panicked momentarily. He thought Shizuo was trying to escape again. He was surprised all that Shizuo did was roll onto his back. Why would Shizuo be okay with this? He was supposed to hate him. Izaya looked up at him but he only gave him a "what" look. Izaya hesitated and then settled his head on his chest and cuddled closer to him. After a moment he heard Shizuo grumbling incoherently and then his arm draped over his waist. Izaya smiled a little and buried his nose in his chest. He inhaled deeply and sighed. Shizuo was a little surprised by this. He stared at Izaya's head for a moment. Then he lifted his hand and slipped it into his hair.

"Izaya isn't scared of Shizu-chan." He mumbled quietly. "Shizu-chan isn't scary at all!"

"…No, I guess you aren't." Shizuo said slowly.

Izaya looked up at Shizuo. He pushed himself up onto his forearms and stared at him. Their gazes were locked together intensely, borderline intimately. Izaya was hyper aware of Shizuo's arms around him. He parted his lips slightly and he noticed Shizuo's eyes were drawn to them. Izaya swallowed thickly and leaned down slowly. When Shizuo didn't pull away he leaned down the rest of the way and pressed their lips together. It was awkward and hesitant at first but then it grew more heated. Shizuo ran his fingers through his hair and nibbled and suckled on his lower lip. When Izaya gasped Shizuo shoved his tongue past his lips.

Shizuo rolled them over and crashed their lips together again. He rubbed his nipples through his shirt. Izaya gasped and Shizuo slipped his tongue pat his lips again. Izaya wrapped his arms around his neck and tangled them into his hair. He arched into Shizuo's touch. When Shizuo broke the kiss he leaned down and attack his neck. He nibbled and sucked on his skin as he trailed down his neck. Then he attacked his ear. He nibbled, sucked and lapped at it. Izaya moaned and tilted his neck for him. He runs his hands up and down Shizuo's back. Then he slips his hands under his shirt. Izaya kneads his back and slipped them up to his chest. He caressed his stomach and rubbed his chest. Izaya teased his nipples.

Shizuo quickly grew impatient and ripped Izaya's shirt open. His hands roughly wandered his chest. Izaya gasped and jerked when a hand travelled lower and cupped his balls. Shizuo harshly attacked a nipple with his teeth. He nibbled and sucked on it. He rubbed his crotch with his hand and teased Izaya's other nipple with his other hand. Then he quickly pulled off Izaya's pants and pumped his cock. Izaya let of a sting of moans and spread his legs wider. He quickly grew hard. Rock hard under him and started leaking pre-cum. He hung onto Shizuo tightly.

When Shizuo pulled away he smirked down at Izaya, making him blush. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled Izaya forward. He pushed him towards his dick. Izaya blushed deeper and grabbed Shizuo's cock. He stroked it as he lowered his head. Then he swallowed his dick and started sucking. Shizuo moaned softly and pushed Izaya's head down further onto his cock.

Izaya bobbed his head up and down while sucking. He stared up at Shizuo while doing so. He continued stroking while doing so. Occasionally he would pull away to breathe and resumed stroking the full length of his dick. Izaya went back to sucking his cock. Then Shizuo pulled him up again and into his lap. He placed his fingers at Izaya's lips and he obediently took them in and sucked and licked them. While he did that Shizuo grabbed their cocks and rubbed them together. Izaya moaned on his fingers. Then he sat up, pulling his cock free from Shizuo in the process, and started grinding his ass down on his cock instead.

Shizuo moaned and growled. He pulled his fingers free and shoved one immediately up his ass. Izaya moaned and pressed down on it. Shizuo began aggressively prepping him. He thrust a finger, then two, then three up his ass roughly. Izaya gave high pitched moans and slammed his ass down to meet Shizuo's fingers. He roughly crashed their lips together. Shizuo shoved his tongue into Izaya's mouth and ravaged his mouth. Izaya moaned and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. He held onto him tightly. Shizuo titled Izaya's head to the side and latched onto his neck.

"Ah, Shizu-chan… _please, I want you so bad!_" Izaya begged.

Shizuo grunted and pulled his fingers free. He spat into his hands and rubbed it over his cock. He laid back and told Izaya to ride him. Izaya moved so that the cock was pressing against his entrance. Then he slowly lowered himself down on Shizuo's dick. He bites his lip and closes his eyes to the stinging pain. When Shizuo notices this he strokes his cock and Izaya moaned. Once he is completely seated on his cock he managed to relax. Shizuo continued to languidly stroke his cock. After Izaya started to grow used to cock inside him Shizuo started rocking his hips up into him. Izaya moaned at the feeling of his cock rubbing against his sensitive inner walls.

When he lifted his hips Shizuo stopped moving his. Izaya searched for his sweet spot and once he found it he picked up his pace. He moaned as he impaled Shizuo's dick up his ass again and again. Soon Shizuo wanted to take control so he growled possessively and shoved Izaya on his back. Then he grabbed his legs and stretched them wide and slammed his dick back up his ass. Izaya cried out and begged for more as he was pounded into. Shizuo ended up bending Izaya's body more so he could thrust into him deeper in response and still Izaya wanted more.

Shizuo had been subconsciously holding back because of his inhuman strength but Izaya steadily coaxed it out of him. Before long he was using every ounce of power he had to pleasure him. Izaya had stopped begging for more. He wasn't even aware of anything except the cock in him and his own building pleasure.

It didn't take long for Izaya to reach his climax. He came long and hard all over his stomach with Shizuo's sock still slamming into him. Izaya cried out during his climax and screamed his lover's name. Shizuo moaned loudly as he came soon after, his cum shooting inside Izaya. He rode out his orgasm and then leaned back. He dropped Izaya's legs on either side of him but his cock remained up his ass as he didn't pull away. Evidently, Izaya didn't want him to either because he locked his legs around him.

Shizuo stared at him silently for a minute and then held out his arms to him. When Izaya grasped them he pulled him up into a sitting position in his lap. The Izaya bites his lip as he feels his dick move in his ass. He shifted around to a position where his sock entered him the most. Then he wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close. Shizuo wrapped his arms loosely around his waist and nuzzled his neck. Izaya smiled and combed his fingers through his hair. He rested his head atop his. Shizuo caressed his back.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya said.

"Mm."

"It's cold out here."

"You want to go somewhere else?"

"Yeah, your place."

"My place?" Shizuo said rhetorically in amusement.

"Yeah." Izaya said dead serious anyway.

"Sure. Get off my dick and dress. Then we'll go." Shizuo said smirking.

Izaya blushed at the mention of their position. He pulled himself closer and hid his face in his neck. Izaya whined that he didn't want to. Shizuo chuckled and told him he would just carry him like this then. Knowing he was being serious Izaya hurriedly got up and then pulled his pants on. Then he grabbed his shirt and frowned at it. Shizuo noticed and, feeling a little guilty about it, he pulled his shirt off and offered it to Izaya. He smiled a little when Izaya took it.

Then he got up and did his pants up. He jumped off the trampoline and turned to Izaya and held his arms out expectantly. When Izaya slipped his arms around his neck, instead of being picked him up and put on the ground like he thought he would, Shizuo picked him up bridal style. Then he walked off like that and rounded a corner, disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
